No quiero soledad
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, sonrió con melancolía. Talvez ella tendría razón, era un león, pero nunca iba a desear admitirlo. El imperio británico algo que no quería, era soledad.Uk e India


Se sentía como un estupido, parado ahí en medio del sol ardiente, esperando con ropa formal, que hacia que le diesen ganas de quitarse todo y quedarse en ropa interior. Pero no, tenia que esperar como buen caballero ingles, esperando a que la dama se prepare, realmente no quería llevarla a Europa, pero sus superiores le fastidiarían bastante si no lo hacia, y no quería aguantarlos. Aunque tampoco quería aguantarla a ella

Esa chica… de todas sus colonias ella era la peor!. Era muy mala y fastidiosa aparte de venenosa, parecía una víbora, aunque admitía que a pesar de tener tan mal carácter era muy fiel y no se había independizado de el, admitía que aunque su forma de ser era molestándole, ella le quería bastante

Un sonido de cortinas abriéndose le llamo la atención, giro la cabeza molesto para verla-Oye ya estas lis- no puedo continuar puesto que un cepillo de pelo se estrello contra su cara. Fastidiado y acostumbrado, se llevo la mano a la cara y empezó a frotársela para sanar un poco el dolor- Y ahora por que eso? –dijo bastante enojado

-Inglaterra estupido! Por que tengo que usar estas ropas tan incomodas? Por que no puedo usar mis ropas normales! Al fin y al cabo represento a la India! Debería usar ropas que me representen –dijo la joven dejándose mostrar de detrás de las cortinas gritándole con bastante enojo.

La joven que salio de la carpa donde se estaba cambiando tenía la piel color beige, ni muy blanca ni muy negra. Su cabello largo y enrulado color negro abismo le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran del mismo color negro de su cabello, tenía una pequeña piedra roja muy brillante en su frente, y una figura muy buena para la edad que aparentaba, que serian unos doce años. Vestía una larga falda violeta y una camisa blanca con botones de porcelana, junto con unos zapatos marrones.

-No es cosa mía, si es por mi ni te llevaría, Rania, pero ya ves mis jefes quieren que te lleve a hablar y que de paso veas a mis otras colonias –la hindú, Rania Neisa, soltó un bufido. El de cabello rubio, Inglaterra, comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil pero la mano de la indu le detuvo, el rubio se volteo fastidiado y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio la cara de la de cabello oscuro, era apagada y un tanto molesta

-No quiero tener que ver a los de cabello oro esos ni tampoco a las otras colonias- dijo viéndole molesta

-Cabello oro? No querrás decir rubio? Blond?-dijo mirándole curioso

-Eso, blond, cabello de oro, león, rubio , o lo que sea –dijo fastidiada

-León? Jaja eso de donde lo has sacado? Te lo han enseñado las colonias africanas?- pensó acordándose de la amable Kenya

La joven Rania se soltó del rubio, para alejarse un poco, y pararse en uno de sus pies mientras una de sus manos apuntaba al suelo y la otra al cielo, alavés que empezaba a dar una lenta vuelta y enmarcaba una dulce sonrisa

- Es que Inglaterra es como un león, es el rey del mundo y el león es el rey de la selva, este mundo es una selva. Inglaterra tiene el cabello de un color oro muy lindo como los leones, además Inglaterra es salvaje, fuerte, y hermoso como un león y lo mas importante –dijo haciendo una pausa y parando su giro. Inglaterra ante esas palabras se había quedado impactado, pero cuando Raina soltó la ultima parte se quedo shokeado y adolorido. Ella comenzó a girar una vez mas haciendo una sonrisa malvada- Inglaterra necesita compañía por eso va raptando y separando de sus seres queridos a diferentes personas verdad? Un león siempre necesita compañía también –dijo parando su giro y riendo levemente- bueno, vamos al coche –dijo armoniosa mientras caminaba en dirección al automóvil

Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, sonrió con melancolía. Talvez ella tendría razón, era un león, pero nunca iba a desear admitirlo. El imperio británico algo que no quería, era soledad

_**Kisas m ande aciendo asi fikes d las colonias de iggy XD con charas mios para las ke no creo himaruya**_

_**Mis ausencias se deben a falta d inspiración T_T xD**_


End file.
